


Needle and Thread Are All I Need to Fix Reality

by Windying



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Chaos's Chosen One Harry Potter, Different World Different Names, Fate Defiance Harry Potter, Harry really want to smack Byakuran to hell and back for given him the Mare Ring., Indifference Harry Potter, Lady of Life's Child Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mastery of Fate Harry Potter, Multi, OP Harry, Seriously- Harry Just want a Vocation, Wise Harry Potter, dimensional hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windying/pseuds/Windying
Summary: As if being the Master of Death was not enough, the Lady of Life, Ladies of Fate, and Chaos Masters just had to butt in to make Harry’s life even more chaotic and out of the norm.And if that was not enough for those Beings, a damn troll with a love for chaos and mayhem just had to make Harry’s live(s) even more out of control. If that still was not enough, someone who can freaking damn transverse the Side-Worlds just had to get him involved in Harry’s lives!Back then, Tsuna/Harry shouldn't had accepted that damn ring!
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi(Former), Namikaze Minato/Harry Potter(Former), Reborn/Tsunayoshi, Uchiha Itachi/Harry Potter(Former), Uchiha Shisui/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter Zero: Harry Potter and His Chaotic Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wind_of_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_of_Hurricane/gifts).



Chapter Zero: Harry Potter and His Chaotic Lives

As if being the Master of Death was not enough, the Lady of Life, Ladies of Fate, and Chaos Masters just had to butt in to make Harry’s life even more chaotic and out of the norm.

And if that was not enough for those Beings, a damn troll with a love for chaos and mayhem just had to make Harry’s life even more out of control. If that was not enough, someone who can freaking damn transverse the Side-Worlds just had to get him involved in Harry’s life.

To Harry’s shock and bewilderment, he’d found that it might not be completely those Being’s fault that his life was so chaotic. Soon enough, Harry found himself being a Master of Life, Master of Fate, and The One that Defiance Fate.

Harry finds himself living an exceptionally long life. So long that he witnesses human traveling to and from Space multiple times. Witnesses Magic developing into and with human technology. He witnesses the last of Magic’s Child left this world. And then, he witnesses the End of Humanity on Earth.

To make sure that Harry’s soul does not get overwhelmed by what he seems and known, the Ladies of Fate, Lady of Life, and Chaos Masters came together with that Man who Transverse the Multiverse and that damn troll to send Harry to multiple worlds.

Some worlds need an outsider to intervene to get fate and karma into balance. Some worlds need someone strong enough to destroy it and bring it back to life. Some worlds have wars that have been going on for far too long and it needs to stop. Some worlds’ magic was coming to an end and needed someone strong enough to brings those magic back.

And thus, Harry found himself living in various of different worlds, learning, adapting, and understand the universes and its different sets of laws and rules.

Magic, Eon, Spirit Energy, Life Force and or Energy, Chakra, Qi, Mana, Pana, etc. etc. All kinds of different and yet similar energy.

Meeting all sorts of friends, enemies, acquaintances, loved ones, hated ones, and all sorts of connections in multiple worlds only to leave them again and again.

Harry was sometime a female, sometimes a male, sometimes both, sometimes none and sometimes finding himself giving birth as a male. Yes. Male.

With worlds that have special energy, Harry found himself gaining more and more bloodline being adopted into his own. He found himself getting stronger and stronger in various ways and in the process, learning and mastering his ability as a Master of Death, Fate, Life, and Chaos.

With more and more worlds, Harry found himself uncaring of which names he was called by.

Now, if only Chaos would please stop placing him into worlds where there are more than 6 genders, that would be great! But then again, if Chaos stopped doing so, it would cause Harry to worry instead. After all, this is Chaos we’re talking about. Not Serenity.


	2. Chapter One: The Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry should have taken precautions when it comes to Rings from White Hair Man who have mark on their face.
> 
> Especially when that certain man wanted to marry him.

Living for so long, Harry should have already by now learned that accepting any super-power ring artifacts with ability from people is a bad idea. And yet, he had still accepted a ring from a Japanese-Italian man with white hair, purple eyes, and a smile that screams mischievous.

But back then, he didn’t know that 'that' world has a Magical Forces of its own. Just because it wasn’t magic like Wizardry Mana, Harry had completely let down his guard and accepted that ring with a grain of salt, thinking that it was a marriage ring. Well, it was a marriage proposal ring but Byakuran didn’t tell Tsunayoshi at that time that it was a fucking damn magical-flames ring. And because back then, Harry didn’t know that he was a Sky, too. What? Tsunayoshi was only 12 years old then, okay?! And Byakuran wasn’t much older!

By the time that Tsunayoshi had noticed the oddly dense sensation of ‘something’ waking up inside him, it was already far too late. The ring had happily bound to his soul already.

And yes, in that world, Tsunayoshi had married Byakuran and stay with that marshmallow loving idiot for nearly a hundred years. He didn’t even know back then that he had harmonized with Byakuran, causing the man’s insanity-problems to pretty much-gone bye-bye when the memories become too much for a lone person to handle. By the time that Byakuran told him about the Side-Worlds and who he really was, Tsunayoshi/Harry had already learned the truth by himself. And that, yes, Mafia wasn’t a game that Takeshi likes to play in and yes, it is real.

By then, Byakuran had already noticed that this Tsunayoshi was vastly different from the other Tsunayoshi that he had heard about from his Alternative Selves. For one, this Tsunayoshi has no hesitation in beating the shit out of Byakuran if he did something wrong. Like Town-Wide Effect wrong. Any lesser than that and Tsunayoshi would just resign himself to taking care of it with Byakuran beside him.

For another, this Tsunayoshi could use all of the Eight Flames and even from the Earth Set Flames Skills. And his Doctoring skills was a little bit far too good, isn’t it?! Not to mention, this Tsunayoshi wasn't the Decimo, okay!? Where did he learn all those moves?!

For the third difference, this Tsunayoshi was far too mature and when he smiled, he looks like he was half crying half sparkling in happiness. In another word, this Tsunayoshi was unbelievably Cute, maturely yet adorably so cute. Far too cute.

And thus, Byakuran didn’t hesitate to propose.

What he didn’t expect was for this Tsunayoshi to didn’t bat an eye and accepted his proposal. Much to his happiness and to other people’s shock and pains/jealousy. *cough*Takeshi*Cough*Hibari*cough*

Tsunayoshi would like to say that at that time, he was recalling the looks on his godfather’s face in one of the other worlds when he had seen Harry being proposed to by a man. His boyfriend at that time. He missed his godfather and would like him to see him marrying in this world too. But... there was no such thing as the British Wizardry Community in that world so... Too bad.

And now, after tens or so more Flames Will Worlds, Tsuna/Harry knew exactly why it was so damn easy for him to slipped into other worlds. Parallel or not. Tsuna/Harry just didn’t think that the ring would get absorbed into his Soul and come with him to Otherworlds. He didn’t think that this ring was powerful enough to do so. So, he didn’t take precautions.

But now that it did... well, there’s a reason why Harry/Tsuna was so indifferences toward Artifacts like this ring. He already has a lot of them. Thus, Harry/Tsuna just ignored the ring and left it on his necklace like how he had worn his other ‘former marriage rings’. And just like the other rings from his Beloved Partners, the Mare rings came with him to his next worlds with no problem.

Maybe if there was a Problem, Harry/Tsuna would have noticed it much sooner than this ring was not normal. But by the time that he did notice it, it was already more than 10 worlds afterward and by then, it was far too late to give it back to the Byakuran of that world.

And if the Mare Ring was the only rings that Harry/Tsunayoshi had, then it would have already been long forgotten by Harry/Tsuna after a couple of tens or so worlds but nope, the Mare Ring wasn’t the only Sky Mare Ring that he has.

The Vongola Sky Rings, The Arcobaleno Sky Rings, and the Three Night Flames Rings were also with him.

Multiple Sets. From Multiple Worlds. Parallel or not didn’t matter.

Thus, when Harry woke up once again in another Flame Will World, the first thing that he did was to make sure that those rings are completely not within the same dimension as himself. Then, the next thing was to open his eyes and get his situation and facts in.

White ceiling, beeping sounds... the scents of chemical that muggle hospital has... Yep. Once again, Harry found himself waking up in the hospital.

Harry took a look around himself and notice that both Iemitsu and Nana was sleeping on the couch within the room, only a couple meters away from his bed. His eyes flash as he silently froze time for a couple of minutes to get his facts in.

Ah. This is one of those worlds that Iemitsu wasn’t a big shithead of a father. Sure, he’s still in the mafia and was still absents a lot. But, in this world, Iemitsu makes sure to come home on every holiday that he could get, called at least once every other week, sends presents for an anniversary, video chats in secured lines, and always answer the damn phone whenever his wife called. If he didn’t answer right away, then he would always call back after it was safe to do so.

The Nana in this world had already divorced Iemitsu once already but they got back together a couple of years ago. That was when Senatsu and his little brother Kohinatsu was 3 years old. And now, they’re both 8 years old. So, three years ago? The cause of that divorce was Nana finding out that Iemitsu was in the mafia and that he had been lying to her all these times.

Now, Iemitsu didn’t dear to lies to Nana anymore. Of course, when it comes to things that he can’t tell her, he would let her knows so their relationship was much more secured and mutual.

So, in this world, I have a twin younger brother? I sure hope that it wasn’t one of those worlds where my so-called twin brother was a shithead and a half.

Hmm. Nope. Kohinatsu wasn’t a dickhead. In fact, Kohinatsu or just Natsu was a big bro-con and Mama-con.

As for why I am at the hospital, it seems like there was a car, no, bus, accident during a field trip.

If I recalled it right, Japanese’s Educational establishment right now should be quite modern so... 4th Grade in Elementary Compulsory School?

What’s a 4th Grader in shōgakkō (Elementary) school doing with a field trip?

Not to mention, a field trip to another city. A much larger city.

Namimori Town was not a small town and it wasn’t that large, but it does have a lot of great location that Elementary Schooler could go to for field trips. So, why did their school take them to another City for these field trips? Sounds suspicious.

As for the accident, the cause was the break on the bus, according to the police investigator. The bus driver was now also in the hospital, but his wounds was much more severe since he had tried to protect the kids nearer to him.

Looking toward my left, I saw the sleeping form of my not-so-new brother, Natsu. He didn’t get harm from that bus accident since ‘I’ had shielded him. However, it seems like his elbow was scrapped.

Hmmm... The small hands holding onto mine looks very adorable but... odd. Since the time’s currently frozen right now.

What else do I need to know right now?

Oh, that’s right. My head. This body’s head. I mean.

It was hit pretty hard against the windows, so the inside was slightly bruising. Not enough to cause blood congestion or clot but enough to cause some memory loss.

What a great opportunity for me to pretends to not know the Sawada family right now. Although, the Vongola Intuition might cause some problems. Especially from Iemitsu.

Hmm... That’s fine. Iemitsu’s intuition can’t see through my bloodline shields.

Now, let’s play.


End file.
